


The Feather of an Emerald Parrots Wing

by acrobodtics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobodtics/pseuds/acrobodtics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Yes, hermano?" He cooed, smirking as he drew a gasp from his brother, hand snaking down to suddenly fist the dripping erection between his legs. "What? We've only barely begun and you're already so hard for me. You love when I treat you like this, don't you?"' Spain/Portugal, rated M for barely-there sexual content. I swear, it's really not that bad, read it for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feather of an Emerald Parrots Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Allllllright! This one is really short, but I hope you enjoy some Iberiancest! (It's a little OOC; I don't think Portugal would refer to Spain with pet names, let alone would brothers use them. But just go with it, okay?)

_He had debated this from the beginning, but he could never say no to him. He could never say no to his little brother, nor could he to his hands that now caressed his biceps and trailed hesitantly upwards. His hands, rough with the images of the past, rough with the pain and the sorrow that dug into his palms were soothing; light fingertips traced over his jaw and he let his head tip back ever so slightly. He still wasn't sure what was happening; well, this always happened when he visited him. Fiery sunsets turned into passionate nights, with touches and whispers in the dimmed light that sent his heart ablaze. But this is not how they are supposed to be, brothers are not allowed to love like this, to be intimate like this. His hands should not give him pleasure and his voice should not pull him into his heart; they should not be like this._

_And yet they are, tangled within the pure white sheets of his brothers bed, his lips captured in his and those hands smoothing down his hips. He pulled away, eyes leafy and glowing softly in the inadequate light as he hooked a leg up, kissing his thigh and humming softly into the tense flesh._

" _Antonio_." João felt the name ripple off his tongue as his brother pressed sweet, brief kisses to wherever he could reach, large hand tracing abstract patterns on the others knee. His lips set fire to something burning in his stomach, his voice like velvet as Antonio toyed with the hair at the nape of João's neck, leaning forward from where he kneeled between his legs to kiss him smoothly.

"Yes, _hermano_?" He cooed, smirking as he drew a gasp from his brother, hand snaking down to suddenly fist the dripping erection between his legs. " _What?_ We've only barely begun and you're already _so hard_ for me. You love when I treat you like this, _don't you_?" Antonio murmured and flicked his wrist, a mewl sounding below him as João lay boneless against the sheets.

" _Antonio_." João strained, voice hushed and hands frail as he caressed Antonio's neck. "Antonio, _please_. I want you. _I want you_." He felt faint as Antonio pulled him into a passionate kiss, hands twisting in his hair.

"So want me." He murmured softly. "I'll give you everything." João yelped softly as he felt something - something that felt like Antonio's fingers - tap at his entrance, and João growled in the back of his throat as his long fingers slid in with ease.

" _Please_. Please baby."João whimpered and tugged at his brothers brown locks, those green eyes flicking up and those sin-red lips kissing his temple.

"Shh, shh, I've got you." Antonio's breath shuttered against his brothers temple, slowly burying himself into the man below him. "Patience baby." He cooed as João wiggled his hips, leaning up to bite and kiss at Antonio's chin.

" _God_ , I just need you, _please_." Blue eyes looked up at Antonio and the younger sighed, rocking slowly and leaning down to his ear.

" _Tus ojos son tan hermosos. Me recuerdan al cielo, la luna llena y al río en la noche. Claros como el cielo y tan grandes como la Luna._." He felt João's heart rate increase as he began to rock his hips in time. " _Y son oscuros como el río en la noche cuando estás debajo de mí como ahora._." João's breath caught and he pulled Antonio into a needy kiss, teeth clashing and tongues exploring before João kissed up to Antonio's temple, grazing the shell of his ear.

" _Seus olhos me lembram o verde da selva, o poder que você esconde ea raiva que você espera. Eles são verdes como o de uma pena de uma envergadura papagaios esmeralda elegante, o sol refletindo gloriosamente fora da superfície envidraçada. Eles são uma porta para a sua alma, e eu, portanto, sou parte de você_." He murmured in his own native language, resting his forehead against his brothers as he started to cry and Antonio gently kissed the tears, replacing them with his own.

"I love you, my brother. I love you. You are a piece of me. A piece of my soul." João groaned and released suddenly over Antonio's hand, the Spanish country drawling out a beautiful sound deep from his chest and he collapsed, both lazily kissing and letting their hands roam.

"My soul is your soul, for we are one, our hearts beat as one, and though we may be different, we are the same. You are mine and I am yours." Antonio murmured into his hair. " _Te amo_."

João kissed his brothers knuckles, tracing a stray finger down his chest. " _Eu também te amo, meu irmão_."

_Final_

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (so you guys don't have to look it up)
> 
> Antonio: Your eyes are so beautiful. They remind me of the sky; the full moon and the river at night. Clear like the sky and large like the moon. - And they're dark like the river at night when you're under me like this.
> 
> João: Your eyes remind me of the green of the jungle; the power you hide and the rage you hold. They're green like that of a feather of an emerald parrots sleek wingspan, the sun reflecting gloriously off the glazed surface. They're a door to your soul; and I, therefore, am part of you - I love you, too, my brother.


End file.
